Viridian Krusos
Krusos companions are extremely active creatures, rarely remaining still for long enough to sleep. They can move very quickly, and despite the odd appearances of their wings they are skilled fliers. None of these traits have made them well known, though. It is their distinct cries that everyone knows of. Krusos companions produce horrible yowling noises that sound like tea kettles boiling. They howl often, but especially if they see any crystals or gems. Once they've gotten a crystal, a krusos will spend hours trying to attach the crystal to themselves. When the krusos fails, as it always does, it eats the object instead. A krusos will eat just about anything. It doesn't matter if it's a rock or a pie, if they're hungry, it will disappear into their mouths. They will even eat thorns and hot coals without batting their eyes. Their favorite foods are most definitely gems and crystals, though, which can become very annoying. It's best not to wear any sort of jewelry around a krusos, lest it begin following you around and tugging at your clothes. Krusoses are terrible at making friendships with other creatures; they simply have no idea how to behave. They will nip playfully at the heels of other animals, trying to engage them in fights. The only companions who tolerate them are the crystalwings. Even then, krusoses will try and steal their crystals, which they never succeed at. Egg Light radiates from a crack in this green egg. Hatchling While one can bond with a krusos hatchling, it's pretty pointless to try to train them. When they are young, these companions can think of nothing but the next crystals or gems they can find. Unlike other hatchlings, they are allowed to roam wherever they like, as they can both feed and protect themselves. Though young krusoses are usually found to the west, they like to find ways into the castle as well. There, they entertain themselves by looking for any rare gemstones to eat, or sharpen their claws destroying furniture. Adult Many krusos companions can be seen in and around the castle in the warmer months. At the slightest chill wind, however, krusosesflee west to the mountains. Unlike other companions, they don't care for traveling in packs, but are content with solitary travel. Even hatchlings can undergo the trip to the mountains, flying great distances without tiring. Krusoses follow the same paths that crystalwings have been seen traveling for hundreds of years. This is probably because they were once crystalwings themselves, before they somehow lost their gems. Even in their changed state, krusoses share many traits with crystalwings. They have an insatiable hunger for gems, and are often travel to the Caves of Nareau. During the winter they seek out caves there that are heated by hot springs. Krusos companions love heat, and can step directly into a fire without being burned. They hate the cold, though, and water as well. Should they be caught in snow or rain, they will become quite ill, and can only be nursed back to health with a diet heavy in crystals. This can be a trying process, as krusoses are not suited to living inside. They kick almost constantly when asleep, and shred any nearby blankets or furniture. When in the wild, krusoses prefer to take over abandoned nests rather than building their own structures. Breeding Additional Information * No. 424 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (June 2013) * Released: June 1, 2013 * Artists: GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Krusoses